This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is: 1. To study the rate of occurence and severity of cardiovascular disease [CVD] in end-stage renal disease [ESRD] patients in two hospital populations of New Mexico, and 2. To determine the association if any, of certain genetic variations with the presence and severity of CVD in ESRD patients in two hospital populations in New Mexico.